Amor al estilo Iberico
by Archangel of Fire 777
Summary: Shura y su novia el angel de la ternura, uniran sus vidas en una ceremonia muy particular. Dioses, caballeros, amazonas, angeles, duendes... si habra de todo en la lista de los invitados. Gustan asistir?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno les prometí la boda del español con el ángel de la ternura/fuerza destructiva y aquí se las traigo.

Sera un Fic muy corto de dos partes, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Lunatica Misa aquí la tienes, te lo suplico baja el arma, prometo que tratare de terminarlo pronto.

**Amor al estilo Ibérico. I Parte**

_Un año después de la guerra contra Eris y la Sombra, a escasos kilómetros de los Montes Pirineos, en un pequeño pueblito escondido del lado Español, un grupo de jóvenes se preparaban con ansias para un evento inolvidable._

…

…Pero cómo diablos vine a terminar así?-

La pobre Mitchelle veía con horror que su pesadilla de hacía casi seis meses volvía a repetirse. Ahí estaba mirándose en aquel enorme espejo, horrorizada, mientras que aquel extremadamente delicado modista le ajustaba, casi hasta asfixiarla, aquel vestido celeste pastel con aires de princesita de cuento perdido. Era solo cuestión de mirar hacia su izquierda y a su derecha, la respuesta estaba al alcance de su vista. Mejor dicho de sus hermanas quienes sufrían el mismo martirio que la pelirroja.

-Eli, dime porque estamos en este sitio lleno de telas, y portando estos putos corsés que no nos permiten ni respirar.-

La albina sacaba el aire con dificultad.

-Esto mí querida hermana se llama amor, y no pendejadas.- La del rayo amatista le contestaba resignada a su estresada hermana, mientras que Aurora se unía a la tan amena discusión.

-Diablos! Nunca comprenderé porque en el mundo de los humanos el amor puede llegar a ser tan…tan… asfixiante?-

Justo detrás de ella Shaina esperaba su turno, pidiéndole a la deidad que cayera, que aquello tardase lo más posible. Mientras tanto para distraer el ambiente la cobra reflexionaba en voz alta.

-No sé porque jodidos no vamos a Las Vegas y alquilamos un sitio? Saben nuestras bodas, dentro de lo que cabe, no estuvieron tan mal.-

_Flashback_

Boda de Shaina-Mu y de Gabrielle-Julián.

En medio de una sala de unos cien metros un grupo compuesto por un coro de chicos y chicas afroamericanos cantaban y bailaban jubilosos. Sus cabellos rizados y sus vestimentas al estilo de los 70's,marcaban un estilo característico de aquel alocado país, entre canticos y aplausos, el ritmo se volvía de más en más frenético. El cantante o Ministro, con el cabello al estilo de los Jackson Five, cantaba a pulmón abierto.

-Oh my Lord thank you! Thank you for your love!-

Coro: Thank you Lord!..

Mientras en la sala con paredes pintadas al estilo arte pop, los caballeros, amazonas, ángeles encarnados y Dioses seguían el baile de los del coro, mas por vergüenza y resignación, que por otra cosa.

El ministro vestido con su sotana blanca y sus zapatos deportivos, bailaba todo emocionado, mientras que gritaba.

-Aleluya! Lord bless us!-

Los novios levantaban sus brazos a ritmo de la canción, mientras que entre los asistentes Hermes le hablaba vía cosmos a Dionisio.

-Mierda Franck! No pudiste conseguir algo mejor?! Digo es la boda de nuestro tío, Poseidón!-

-Oye Hermes, éste era el único Ministro disponible, además dijiste que no querías ver a un Elvis más.-

Después del susto que Hermes se había llevado con la boda precipitada de June y Milo, aquella reacción del Dios del Comercio era más que comprensible. Aunque ni el hecho de cambiar del estilo de Elvis por uno más _formal_ podía cambiar el punto de vista del castaño, sobre todo cuando presenciaba, todo estupefacto, como entre los músicos se pasan cierto cigarrito de aroma y efectos bastantes sospechosos.

-Ministro? Y se puede saber de qué santa religión? Y desde cuando se fuma hierba en una ceremonia? Diablos! Ni siquiera creo que sea legal!-

Dionisio trataba de justificarse, bueno a su manera.

-Pues de la única religión que aceptaría casar a una banda de desconocidos en menos de 24 horas. Mira lo principal es que se ve que hasta los novios están contentos. Además no puedes negarme que la música es contagiosa, y yo que tu probaba uno de esos cigarritos te ayudaran a relajarte un poco.-

Hermes vio con los ojos como platos como Julián, ya todo emocionado ( semi-drogado) sostenía a Gabrielle (vestida de novia) en brazos, mientras que la arrojaba al aire, a ritmo, para atraparle a la perfección. Mu ya se había relajado ( se quitaba todo contento su chaqueta del traje de novio) , después de que el "ministro" le pasó a él y a Shaina aquel cigarrillo que emitía un aroma bastante peculiar y que dejaba mareado a cualquiera.

El resto de los invitados sonrieron y amablemente se negaron ante los ofrecimientos bastante generosos de los organizadores a probar aquel alegre regalito. Después todos bailaron completamente alocados, no por fumar, sino por el aroma que aquel humo despedía.

El Ministro daba su última bendición al ritmo de discoteca.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Thank you Lord!-

Perséfone se sonrió discretamente, ya que ella era consciente de que cuando el amor era sincero, ni la muerte era capaz de interponerse.

Las dos parejas se besaron con inmenso amor, mientras que los invitados, arrojaban confeti para llenar de colores y alegría aquel inolvidable momento.

_Fin del Flashback_

Shaina suspiraba ante aquellos emotivos recuerdos, mientras que a su lado y esperando su turno, para medirse su vestido, June se rascaba un tanto nerviosa al recordar ella misma su propia ceremonia.

-Bueno, las Vegas serán siempre Las Vegas.-

Constanza comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada dentro de aquel vestidito amarillo pollo, su idea de unir un día su vida a la de Sorrento no conllevaba todos esos afanosos y penibles requisitos.

-Hay que aceptar que mínimo Las Vegas les dio la libertad de salir de los protocolos. Si un día me caso con mi flautista olvídense de todos estos rollos. La boda de Perséfone fue magnifica, pero vaya lio adornar, prever, perseguir, cocinar, coordinar y eso sin contar de estos incomodos vestidos.-

Eliana miraba asombrada a Constanza.

-Sorrento aun no te lo ha propuesto?-

-Sí y más de una vez, pero solo de imaginarme pasando por estos momentos, me da terror.-

-Te has negado? Solo porque odias los protocolos!-

-No me he negado! Simplemente… bueno… no me juzguen yo le amo y bastante, pero… es que las fiestas no son mi estilo.-

-Un ángel guardián de la música celestial que no ama las fiestas eso sí que es de locos.- Hera, la diosa escuchaba asombrada aquella confesión.

-Creo que tengo pánico escénico.- La pelinegro daba un difícil suspiro debido a lo apretado de su corsé.

Gabrielle, quien vestía su vestidito rosa pálido ( ya que el blanco era solo para la novia), dejaba su sitio frente al espejo para consolar a su acongojada hermana.

-Constita, no te preocupes, creo que lo mejor sería que se lo dijeses a él. Estoy segura que Sorrento vería la manera de que vuestra ceremonia fuese algo más íntima.-

Artemisa, la diosa, entraba también en la conversación.

-Cómo puedes tocar tu música en público y tener pánico escénico en una ceremonia que es tuya?-

-Mi música es un regalo de La Fuente para su creación, cuando lo hago yo desaparezco y me dejo llevar por esas melodías, me transporto a los planos de luz. En cambio decir si acepto, delante de decenas de personas que te observan cada movimiento, requiere que este yo ahí en ese momento en mi cuerpo presente. La gente vera el color de mi vestido, el peinado, si mi ramo es bonito…

Si algo no es perfecto todos dirán que la mujer del General del Atlántico Sur es un desastre. Vaya imagen para mi pobre chiquis.-

Gabrielle no apoyaba aquella teoría.

-Vamos Constis, la imagen es frivolidad, tu mejor que nadie eres consciente de ello. Es el hecho de realizar esos votos de amor con la persona que quieres lo que importa.-

Saori quien se escondía del loco del estilista quien tenía media hora persiguiéndola, con el fin de cortar el largo de su melena, permanecía inmutable debajo de una pequeña mesita y desde ahí aprovechaba para participar en la discusión.

-Lo que no comprendo es como Graciela puede estar disfrutando de todo esto?-

En un segundo se escuchó el golpe como de una piedra (en realidad era un botón que venía de salir a todo velocidad del corsé de Mitchelle) estrellándose sobre el espejo. La pelirroja miraba frustrada a Eliana.

-Maldición! Eso me pasa por tragarme los chocolates de mi Gael a escondidas de Kanon. Para colmo parece ser que…-

Bueno la cara de todas era de frustración, el espejo estaba estrellado aunque no destruido del todo, Marín intento en vano darle ánimos a la del rayo azul.

-Tranquila esto solo confirma lo evidente.-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Que seguirás teniendo a Ares por suegro.-

-Vaya mierda! Bueno ya ni modo.-

Saori reflexionaba.

-Menos mal que no lo rompí yo sino imagínense.-

El estilista encontró por fin a la peli morada, quien al verse descubierta salió a toda prisa para escapar ante las afiladas tijeras que se dirigían contra su bien cuidada melena. Su prisa fue tan grande que sin querer deslizo su pie perdiendo uno de su hermoso zapatos de fino tacón, mismo que salió a toda velocidad impactándose en el estrellado cristal despedazando al espejo entero. Los vidrios cayeron por todo el suelo, mientras que una sonrisa adorno el rostro relajado de Mitchelle.

-Definitivamente Ares podrá amarme, pero Saori siempre será su preferida.-

…

La novia se media por última vez su hermoso vestido, esas figuras de rosas formadas con fina Shakira plateada, resaltaban entre el blanco imperial de la prenda. La diosa Afrodita estaba orgullosa de su propia obra.

-Y bien preciosa, qué te parece?-

-Por todas las dimensiones, es realmente hermoso. No sé cómo agradecértelo.-

-Disfrutando cada segundo de mañana que será tu gran día. Quiero que tú y tu español pasen el mejor día de sus vidas.-

Perséfone, quien también les acompañaba, suspiraba de emoción al recordar ella misma las emociones que conllevaba unir por propia voluntad tu vida junto al ser que amas.

-Vamos roja será hermoso, recuerdas lo linda que fue mi boda y la de nuestro niño.-

La Diosa de la belleza, trago saliva, ante este último comentario.

-Bueno rubia, la tuya estuvo muy bien, pero la de mi Afrodita y Eli, no sé exactamente como definirla.-

_Flashback_

Boda de Afrodita y Eliana en el salón Templo de la Eternidad en Las Vegas.

El humo del incienso se sentía por toda aquella cámara, si cámara, ya que este hermoso salón era una réplica exacta de una cámara egipcia. Ahí las imágenes talladas en piedra de Hathor (Diosa de la fertilidad) y Horus (Hijo de Isis heredero del trono) adornaban aquel recinto. El ministro vestido de Faraón parecía que se había sobre pasado con el maquillaje de sus ojos. A sus lados escoltándole unos hombres vestidos como en aquel tiempo, con máscaras de rostros de animal, les observaban con miradas que daban más miedo que risa.

El caballero de Piscis, tragaba saliva de nervios, mientras que Eliana toda emocionada sostenía la mano de su ya casi esposo y le hablaba vía cosmos.

-Bebe, es genial! Me encanta toda la mitología egipcia!-

El joven de cabellos aguamarina trataba de relajarse ante el estrés de sentirse observado por aquellos hombres con rostro de serpientes que parecían de muy mal humor.

El faraón hablaba para los presentes, bueno casi gritando.

-Que pasen los testigos para firmar!-

Aquella voz amenazante trajo a Ángelo, quien se sentía bastante rígido, y a Marín, quien tenía una necesidad imperiosa de ir al baño, pero evidentemente se lo pensó tres veces antes de preguntarle al hombre con cabeza de cocodrilo por la ubicación de los sanitarios. Así frente a la mirada extrañada de los invitados, los testigos firmaban aquellas hojas que dictaminaban la unión de aquella hermosa pareja.

El Faraón daba su visto bueno.

-Por la ley del estado de Nevada y por los poderes que Horus me confiere quedáis unidos en sagrado y legal matrimonio en este y en los otros mundos.-

Eliana y Afrodita se besaron, la albina estaba feliz y su chico satisfecho de haberle cumplido aquel deseo un tanto excéntrico a su ahora esposa. Marín y Ángelo aplaudían a los novios, lo mismo que el resto de los invitados. La japonesa se veía un tanto inquieta y comenzaba a casi dar saltitos de la necesidad que le apremiaba.

La novia salto feliz a los brazos de Marín dándole un abrazo bien apretado, mientras que la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, bueno aquello era inevitable. Menos mal que el vestido de la novia era corto, así se minimizo el desastre, mientras que Ángelo se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-Bueno ragazza si no nos mata Horus, lo hará su ejército, así que corre.-

Los testigos salieron a toda velocidad, perseguidos por el personal de seguridad del salón. Los invitados estaban tragando saliva de la vergüenza. La novia moría de risa y el novio saco un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas mientras que con una sonrisa de resignación y amor le hablo al resto de los invitados.

-Que viva el amor, familia y que vivan las Vegas!-

El piscis arrojo las rosas mientras que los invitados aplaudieron y arrojaron confeti por toda la pieza. Afrodita, la diosa, le hablaba vía cosmos a Hermes.

-Es la última vez que dejamos que Dionisio nos organice algo!-

-Tranquila mi bella, menos mal que el servicio de limpieza viene incluido en el presupuesto.-

_Fin del Flashback_

Graciela estaba tan emocionada que sentía que apenas y podía contener sus lágrimas, por fin el gran día había llegado en menos de 24 horas ella y su chico harían públicos sus votos de amor frente a los seres que tanto quería y que consideraba su verdadera familia.

…

En una casa rural a escasos metros de donde las chicas probaban sus vestidos, un grupo de varones pasaban por las manos de un experto en imagen.

Ares estaba de muy mal humor al ver lo jovial que parecía el joven estilista, quien no dejaba de coquetearle al Dios antes bélico.

-Este es peor que las amiguitas que hicieron mis nueras en la despedida de Hades.-

Saga suspiraba de resignación.

-Ya papa no exageres, mira que ni Kanon ha hecho drama al respecto.-

-El pendejo de tu hermano se conforma con que no quieran enchufarse a su luciérnaga. Yo en cambio velo por la integridad del trasero de ustedes.-

El chico cortaba muy contento el cabello del novio, dándole un estilo moderno, mientras que en lapsos mandaba discretos besos al peli gris. Ares estaba al borde de asesinarlo, mientras que Saga no cooperaba mucho con sus comentarios.

-Sabes yo creo que a nuestro asesor le gustan los traseros maduros además esos ojos negros tuyos lo tienen cautivado.-

-Desde cuando se te pego lo bromista de tu hermano?-

-Desde que he decido vivir y amar a mi familia tal y como es.-

Que poético. A que te refieres exactamente?-

-A que mañana sufriré tratando de separar a mi esposa de tus garras, a mi cuello de las de su padre energético ( que irónicamente es el tuyo ósea mi abuelo) Kanon montara algún escándalo de celos por Mitchelle y seguro mi tía Enio nos hará otra crisis existencial en público. Y ante todo esto yo me encargare de taparles el culo a todos ustedes para que los novios pasen una noche magnifica.-

-No exageres hablas como si fuéramos una familia de enfermos mentales.-

Hermes se deleitaba de ver la cara de frustración de su hermano, mientras que a su derecha Zeus se probaba su traje frente al espejo.

-Hera lamentara haberme dejado ir, digo donde podría encontrar un partido mejor que yo.-

-Hasta en el bar de este pueblucho hay tipos semi decentes, mi querido padre, deberías de resignarte y aceptar tu derrota.-

-Oye Hermes, porque no te vas a vigilar las faldas de tu mujer, no vaya a ser que ya se esté revolcando con otro?!-

-Vamos padre, Afrodita sabe perfectamente que en un caso así siempre podemos montarnos un trio. Como mínimo entre nosotros la honestidad nunca ha sido un problema.-

Julián comenzaba a hartarse de la terquedad de su hermano menor.

-Basta Zeus! Hermes tiene razón, resígnate a dejarla ir, además sabemos perfectamente que lo tuyo con ella siempre fueron solo apariencias.-

-Mira quien habla! Tú con tu pasado deberías de morderte la lengua mi querido hermano.-

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo siempre he amado a mi sirena, como prueba de ello me he arrastrado rogando por su perdón. En cambio tú, no dejas de quejarte porque Hera te puso en tu sitio, pero no haces nada por reconquistarla. La única explicación posible es que tu crisis es de mero orgullo, y de ser así mejor déjala ir.-

Hades pondría fin a tan acalorada discusión.

-El novio está listo, mañana será un gran día. Les sugiero que por respeto a estos chicos, que nos han cuidado y salvado tantas veces el pellejo, que paremos esta discusión tan pendeja y nos preparemos para pasar una velada agradable todos juntos.-

Shura se veía bastante contento, su cabello estaba perfecto, su traje le quedaba de maravilla y todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Hey señores conozco un sitio por aquí en donde cocinan una ternera que te mueres de lo buena. Que dicen vamos?!-

A Dionisio le encantaba la idea.

-Ya dijiste tío, yo invito!-

Zeus comenzaba a emocionarse.

-Fiesta de Despedida de Soltero!-

Con fuerza se escuchó el grito de todos los caballeros, más Sorrento, Ares, Julián, Hades y Hermes.

-Ni en drogas! -

Zeus, Dionisio y Hefestos se miraron con cara de interrogación. De verdad que estos parecían tener fobia a las fiestas.

…

Las chicas se organizaron una cena de lujo en la enorme cabaña que habían alquilado, mientras que los chicos irían al restaurante sugerido por el novio. Una buena cena y unas copas, esta vez de manera moderada, fue lo que les aconteció en aquella víspera de nupcias para todos. Todo pintaba de maravilla, ya no había enemigos, ni estrés, así que, qué podría salir mal esta vez.

En medio de la noche, Constanza se preparaba para irse a la cama. Cuando creía que Sorrento llegaría de madrugada se sorprendió de escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrir despacio y justo después la melodía suave de una flauta.

-Creí que llegarían al amanecer.-

-Ya ves que esta vez nos hemos comportado correctamente. Nada de secretos. Aunque si algunas copas.-

El joven dejo su flauta junto al mueble de la cama, mientras observaba a su chica entrar a la cama con solo aquellas pantis y su suave camiseta que se ajustaba a su bien delgada cintura. El tono de voz del joven dejaba ver que había bebido bastante.

-Te ves hermosa, mi ángel. Es una lástima que tú no quieras…-

-Mi sirenito, ya te lo he dicho si quiero, es solo que…-

-Siempre que te lo pido me dices que necesitas tiempo. Creo que no es culpa del tiempo, sino de otro factor.-

-De otro factor?-

-No te preocupes mi preciosa lo comprendo, eres un ángel y aunque me quieres quizás no visualizas pasar toda tu vida conmigo.-

Constanza sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía helado al escuchar la declaración de su chico y salió de la cama asustada dirigiéndose hasta él.

-No, espera eso no es lo que yo…-

Sorrento beso a la chica cortándole toda palabra, llevándola por un ritmo tierno y algo doloroso.

-Te amo Constanza y seguiré junto a ti siempre que tú quieras tenerme, soy tuyo mi ángel.-

No era necesario decir nada más, ella podía sentir dentro de su corazón el dolor de su pareja, aquello era desgarrador. Ella tomo al austriaco acostándolo en la cama, sabía que le dijese lo que le dijese el alcohol no le dejaría pensar con claridad. Así que lo desvistió suavemente y comenzó a besarlo con ternura, llenándolo de caricias hasta que se le quedó dormido entre sus brazos. La pelinegra tenía ganas de llorar, su miedo estaba lastimando al ser que más amaba y solo pensaba en una cosa.

-Por mi amada Fuente tengo que arreglar este desastre.-

…

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Graciela no podía dormir de la impaciencia, además de que odiaba no compartir su cama con su prometido. Sin embargo el deseo de seguir la tradición y guardar el secreto de su vestido parecía imperial para la peli rosa.

-Maltita sea! Hace un frio de los mil diablos y …-

Escucho un sonido en el vidrio de su ventana y corrió para asomarse. Del otro lado Shura, abrigado hasta los dientes, esperaba sentado en el barandal.

-Pero que haces? No debes verme antes de la ce…-

Sus palabras y el aliento se le cortaron al sentir los labios ansiosos de su prometido y ese abrazo que ella tenía todo el día anhelando.

-Se supone que no debo verte vestida de novia, así que esconde bien tu aguar que esta es nuestra última noche de solteros y voy a hacerte el amor hasta que te desmayes.-

La idea subió la temperatura de la peli rosa quien cogió al chico de su bufanda jalándolo dentro hasta tirarlo en su cama y así pasar su despedida de solteros a su manera, una muy personal.

…

Ángela sentía las suaves manos de Shaka acariciarle su abultado vientre con ternura y emoción.

-Sera una chiquita preciosa y tendrá toda tu belleza, mi reina.-

-Tendrá los ojos de su padre y su hermosa nariz.-

La morena tenía ya cuatro meses de embarazo, la noticia la habían recibido un mes después de su rápida boda, misma que había tenido lugar en una hermosa playa privada en Italia. Gabrielle y Julián les habían prestado una casa de verano para celebrar en toda intimidad el evento. Nada de fiestas locas solo la bendición de La Fuente, representada ese día por Sariel. Después una cena con sus hermanas y amigos de toda la vida.

Los recuerdos de aquel día les iluminaba el rostro a ambos, tenían motivos de sobra para sentirse agradecidos, la primer ecografía les revelaba que tendrían una niña dentro de cinco meses, la segunda del linaje de los arcoíris que vendría por fin a la Tierra, una primita para el pequeño Gael.

Así entre besos suaves y caricias esta pareja se entregaba feliz a los brazos del ya renovado y desintoxicado Hipnos.

…

Sin embargo no todos pasaban una noche relajada.

Shion tocaba a la habitación de Aldebarán, eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando el Toro le abría al peli verde.

-Maestro, que hace a esta hora? Se siente mal, le cayó mal la comida?-

-Tienen sitio Aiora y tu?-

Desde la segunda cama cerca de la ventana el Leo abría perezosamente los ojos tenían una hora de haber llegado y después de tanto beber estaba muerto de cansancio. Aldebarán le dejo su cama a Shion y él tomo tranquilamente el enorme sofá cama de enfrente.

-Creí que usted y Dokho compartirían habitación, paso algo?-

-Hijo créeme no quieres saberlo.-

Tauro se rasco la cabeza algo pensativo, qué querría decir su maestro.

…

En la habitación del tigre, una hermosa rubia terminaba por destruir hasta el último de sus prejuicios.

Dokho y Susana (Deméter) se comían a besos desnudos a lo largo de la cama, después de una buena faena de amor.

-Que dices Susana, quieres que hagamos bebes? Porque sabes a mí me salen preciosos mi Diosa.-

-Oh por todos nosotros, definitivamente Afrodita tiene razón, no hay nada mejor que tener al tigre en la cama.-

-Eso quiere decir que te quedas conmigo.-

-Quieres que me quede contigo caballero?-

-Tienes una misión que cumplir delante de los humanos y pues he pensado que yo podría ayudarte. Claro solo si tú también lo quieres.-

La chica se emocionó, era la primera vez que un hombre le hacia ese tipo de propuesta.

-Claro que si mi caballero, claro que si.-

Así decidieron que aquella noche se haría de todo menos dormir.

…

En otra habitación no muy lejos de ahí, Gael balbuceaba contento, mientras que Ares se mecía en aquella mecedora, con tanta fuerza que por instantes parecía que terminaría cayéndose de espalda con todo y bebe.

-Maldita sea porque siempre tengo que escuchar a Perséfone y sus concejos. Dale con que no hay nada mejor que dormir a los bebes en estas putas sillas.-

…pero como el Dios termino ocupándose del bebe? Pues muy sencillo Ares había llegado de la cena sin sueño, así que había acompañado a los borrachos de sus hijos a sus respectivos cuartos. Depositándoles como era debido para que no fuesen a romperse los dietes en el intento de llegar a tientas. Tratándose de Kanon, Mitchelle ya dormía como piedra con él bebe junto a ella. Sin embargo al escuchar la puerta abrirse Gael se despertó y se dirigió todo contento gateando encima de su madre en dirección a los visitantes casi cayéndose de la cama. A Ares le quiso dar un infarto al ver aquella escena y decidió dejar a su hijo borracho con la piedra de su esposa y ocuparse él de su nieto.

Gael estaba feliz en los brazos de su abuelo, tanto que ni dormía, el peli gris siguió dando vueltas en aquella silla, mientras que coloco al pequeño contra su pecho para continuar su exhausto ritual. Un par de palmaditas,y se sorprendió al sentir que el pequeño giro su cabecita y deposito un beso con baba en su mejilla. Aquello le sorprendió y conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su alma, Gael le regalaba su primer besito.

…

La mañana dejo ver los primeros rayos solares, Shaina fue la primera en despertarse, jalando al pobre resacoso de Mu.

-Vamos cariño debemos de estar listos no tardaran en llegar.-

-Pero Shaina de quien hablas?-

-Es una sorpresa para los novios, pero estoy segura que les va a encantar.-

-Ehhhhh-

Mu sentía que su cabeza se le partía en dos, pero ni modo, de cualquier forma era consciente de que no sería el único bajo esas condiciones y eso le hacía sonreír. En realidad lo que le sacaba aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja era imaginarse el estado fatídico en el que se encontraban Aiora y Milo. Este último traía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza aunque más se le veían ganas de taparse los oídos ante los regaños de June.

Una hora después el novio llegaba acompañado de sus padrinos y amigos, las chicas seguían, en su mayoría, arreglándose para la ceremonia. Mientras que Tatsumi llegaba acompañado de alguien que sorprendería todos los invitados.

-Bueno muchachos ya estamos aquí, listos para celebrar esta unión.-

Shura sintió que se le caerían los pantalones ante tremenda visita, Gaia llegaba para oficiar su matrimonio y traía con ella una escolta muy particular. Un grupo de treinta Pixies, todos alegres y entre ellos un par que él conocía de antemano.

-Bueno yo quiero ser el primero en besar a la novia.-

Wilbur le sonreía desafiante al novio estresado, mientras que del otro lado una vocecilla femenil le seguiría.

-En donde está el Ares de mis pasiones?!-

Saga y Kanon tragaban saliva, aquello tenia pinta de desastre total y eminente, para colmo sabían bien que siete Arcángeles con forma de varones, se había apuntado para asistir. Definitivamente aquella boda prometía y mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que había prometido dos capítulos para este Fic, pero bueno al final creo que serán tres. Creo que la fiesta merece un capitulo para ella solita. Ustedes que opinan?

Déjenme saber sus impresiones.

Saludos y Bendiciones.

Capítulo 2 Si quiero

Graciela se preparaba para su gran evento después de haber pasado una noche mágica por no decirlo extasiada, junto a ella Afrodita y Hera le ayudaban a maquillarse y peinarse lo primera seria la ceremonia civil. Era una tranquilidad el saber que Julián había mandado traer a un juez civil se su entera confianza, dentro de una hora la peli rosa y su chico podrían firmar los papeles y quedarían unidos legalmente.

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado el resto de las chicas terminaban de arreglarse, una a una conforme el tiempo y el sitio se los permitía. Mitchelle se percató que los ojos de Constanza estaban un poco hinchados y aunque la peli negra permanecía en un silencio sepulcral, su hermana comenzó a inquietarse. Después de terminar de arreglarse el cabello y de maquillarse la del rayo azul se hizo espacio para llegar junto a Constanza.

-Que pasa chiquis? No trates de simular, siento que algo no va bien.-

La morena tomo a su hermana del brazo jalándola discretamente fuera de la pieza dejando a Gabrielle y a Saori con los ojos interrogantes, aquello era extraño. Ambas chicas salieron disimuladamente siguiendo a las dos primeras y alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Soy una estúpida Mitchy! El cree que no le amo y que estoy con él por solo estar!-

-Pero que tonterías dices, se ve desde las otras dimensiones que estás loca de amor por Soren.-

Constanza lloraba y su voz se escuchaba de más en más quejosa.

-Pero él no lo cree así y todo es mi culpa! Estoy lastimando al hombre que amo, y no sé cómo hacer para reparar el daño.-

-Es por lo de tu miedo escénico?-

-Pues sí! Artemisa tenía razón, es estúpido que una artista pueda ser escuchada por un público y sin embargo tenga terror a ser vista el día de su boda.-

-Creo Consta, que tu miedo no es ser vista, sino ser juzgada, sabes que tu música es perfecta, porque viene de la Fuente, pero sin embargo tú no te sientes perfecta. Este tiempo que hemos pasado en la tierra te ha influenciado, ahora no solo te sabes un ángel, sino que además te sientes humana y estos últimos tienden a buscar esa perfección. Chiquis recuerda que ese fue el talón de Aquiles de Luzbel. Todo es perfecto en su imperfección nena, si fuésemos hechos en serie o con molde seriamos aburridos y carentes. Eres perfecta hermanita y tu chico opina lo mismo que yo, por eso tiene miedo de perderte, sabe que no encontrara una morena capaz de dar esas tremendas cachetadas que él tanto adora.-

-Mitchelle! Tampoco soy una maltratadora!-

-Bueno a mí qué, es obvio que a él le encanta la mala vida.-

Un par de chicas metiches escuchaban atentas, escondidas tras una gruesa columna y en secreto se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice. Saori y Gabrielle tenían un plan y nadie podría persuadirlas en él.

…

Fuera en los jardines la nieve comenzaba a caer, el clima pintaba frio para aquel gran día Milo terminaba un cigarrillo antes de pasar con el resto a esperar la llegada del juez en el salón principal.

-Recuerda que no debemos usar nuestros cosmos, asi que yo que tu me pondría algo encima para no terminar resfriado.-

Mu le sonreía tranquilamente al peli azul desconcertándole por completo.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí, te recuerdo que eres uno de los testigos. Tú y tu mujer.-

El peli rosa le miro con curiosidad.

-Gracias por aceptar de una vez por toda que Shaina y yo estemos juntos.-

-y porque no habría de aceptarlo?-

-Se que fue difícil para ti, al menos en un principio, pero te juro que jamás planee enamorarme de ella, ni ella de mí, solo paso.-

-Sabias lo que ella y yo tuvimos en el pasado?-

-Sí, siempre lo supe.-

-Pero cómo?-

-No soy ciego y tus ojos te delataron. Hoy en día lo siguen haciendo, solo que esta vez es una rubia quien te tiene preso de amor.-

-A qué viene todo esto Mu?-

-Quiero que hagamos las paces.-

-Pero jamás hemos peleado, ni yo te he reclamado nada.-

-Pero dentro de ti, por un tiempo, hubo un mar de sentimientos encontrados y de rencor.-

-Eso es pasado, te lo juro.-

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano en señal de paz, mientras que miraron asombrados, de más en más personas entraban al salón era oficial en cualquier minuto la ceremonia comenzaría. Así vieron a sus chicas esperarles en la puerta, ambas curiosas de que estarían haciendo ese par. Tomaron rumbo junto a ellas y se prepararon para el evento.

Los Pixies estaba listos, se veían realmente adorables cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una treintena de pequeños niños y niñas entre diez a doce años. Nadie podría sospechar que el más joven tenía unos cien años. Wilbur desaparecía juguetón y se encogía del tamaño de una mariposa para aparecerse en el hombro del novio.

-Así que ya por fin vamos a dar el gran paso, grandulón, sabes que yo llevare la cola del vestido? Te imaginas el cielo que existe debajo de esas faldas y con solo un parpadeo estará en mis manos.-

Shura sonreía frustrado, mientras que le contestaba lo más discreto posible al pequeñín.

-Mantén tus mañosas manos lejos de mi chica o te juro que te cortare en trocitos y te serviré en la ensalada.-

Al lado del novio, Shion observaba curioso tratando de averiguar qué diablos tenia Shura. Como siempre el antiguo patriarca saco su lado paternal y comprensivo.

-Hijo calmate, yo sé que es un dia importante para ti, pero no debes dejar que el estrés arruine cada segundo de este evento.-

Wilbur seguía secreteando con el español.

-Tu noche de bodas, que locura, la estoy imaginando con esa ropita ligera. Sabes que con este tamaño puedo estar escondido ahí en donde menos te lo imaginas. Jijijijijij-

Shura perdía los estribos. -Silencio pedazo de bicho!-

Shion le miraba asustado.

-Está bien, si prefieres que no se te diga nada lo comprendo, pero no tienes por qué ponerte tan agresivo!-

-Su señoría no le hablo a usted, créame es ese miserable mosco que…-

El Pixie fue rápido volando y ni el antiguo patriarca consiguió verle, y ahora éste estaba convencido de que el estrés del novio era peligroso.

-Hijo te digo una cosa, lo mejor es que te tomes una infusión para los nervios.-

-Su señoria no se preocupe, le juro que…-

Alguien mas entraría para calmar el estrés.

-Infusiones! Eso no es más que mierda ecológica, no hay nada mejor que un buen trago antes del gran momento.-

Franck, Dionisio, siempre tan servicial y oportuno, llegaba junto a ellos llevando consigo un buen vaso de su propia cosecha.

-Es un Rioja de Gran Reserva, bastante suave, anda hijo tomate un buen tragito vas a ver como se te destreza hasta el alma.-

Shura dudaba.

-Bueno, no sé sabe… es muy amable de su parte, pero creo que…-

Ni tiempo tuvo porque el insistente dios le dio la copa y le dedicaba esa sonrisa inocente, que hacía que cualquiera creyera y bebiera sin ningún comentario lo que él servía. Aquello paso como agua y aunque se le hizo extraño tenía un sabor tan dulce, que no parecía en nada ser el tipo de vino que el Dios le había promocionado.

-Lo ves ya tienes mejor cara.-

El español sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba instintivamente y que ahora viajaba a kilómetros del planeta. El patriarca miro al Dios un tanto preocupado.

-Señor Franck, pero que le dio a beber?-

-Tranquilo Shion, es un vinito que tiene mi toque personal, único y directo, ya verás que bien pasaran las cosas.-

Hermes venia llegando a toda prisa después de observar con terror que Shura había bebido algo preparado por Dionisio.

-Oh no Franck que diablos le has hecho al chico?!-

-Pero que exagerados son todos ustedes, si este vino lo cree durante los meses que la tia Deméter se quedó conmigo en Las Vegas. Te digo te tomas una copita y después ya no escuchas nada, el estrés desaparece de inmediato.-

Hermes le gritaba vía Cosmos a Poseidón, aquello era una verdadera emergencia.

-Julián! Corre busca ayuda, Franck nos ha drogado al novio!-

El millonario, quien estaba recibiendo amablemente al juez sintió que se le caería el pelo del estrés y solo atino en simular delante del hombre y gritarle vía cosmos a alguien más.

-Hades! Estamos en la mierda otra vez! Sorrento auxilio!-

El Dios y el flautista llegaron a toda prisa mientras que observaban como Poseidón les hacia una seña lo más discreto posible para que fuesen al salón con el novio. Entraron a toda prisa y vaya sorpresa Camus de acuario trataba en vano de reanimarle, pero el peli negro estaba en un estado de idiotez absoluta.

-Tío que maravilla, tu traje se te ve muy bonito. En verdad que guapos estamos todos el día de hoy.-

-Oh mon Dieu!-Camus miraba todo frustrado hacia Milo y Mu, el lemuriano tuvo una idea que aunque no era lo máximo parecía su mejor opción.

-Pronto a lavarle la cara con agua fría, quizás eso le despierte.-

Sin pensarlo ni dos veces Dokho quien venía llegando con Susana, era la primera mujer en estar lista, observo desorientado a Aldebaran que llegaba a toda velocidad con una cubeta de agua muy fría.

-Pero qué diablos…-

Enseguida Aiora tomo al novio, mientras Milo y Ángelo lo sostenían el león le sumergió rápida y consecutivamente la cabeza en aquella tina de agua helada. Por el otro lado Afrodita, el caballero, vigilaba celoso la puerta para que ni el juez, ni la novia fuera a sospechar el lio que se traían entre ellos.

Aiora seguía a toda velocidad con lo suyo, y por un segundo sintió que Dokho lo miraba aterrado.

-No me mire asi maestro! Le juro que lo que paso entre él y mi hermano ya es sopa vieja!-

-Hijo es que pareces un poseso.-

En esos momento el leo dejo unos segundos respirar al español parecía que por fin retomaba el sentido. Sus palabras con ese tono de voz de borracho dejaron a todos sorprendidos.

-Bueno chavales qué día es hoy o que festejamos que estamos todos taaannnn guapos.-

Shion, Dokho y Susana se miraron con estrés y los tres gritaron a la vez.

-Aiora continua!-

Así por cinco minutos más el león continuo en vano sus intentos por hacerle reaccionar.

Aquello era una locura, pero el chico estaba perdido en algún limbo imaginario, Ares y sus hijos entraban al salón para encontrarse con reverendo desmadre. El dios de la guerra estaba convencido que las bodas eran eventos de extremo peligro, sobre todo cuando se les invitaba a sus familiares.

-Otra vez la misma mierda! –

Enio no tardo en entrar seguida de Zeus quien llegaba muy perfumado para encontrar tremenda escena y escuchar estupefacto a Hades, el serio de su hermano, tomando cartas en el asunto.

-Escúchenme bien todos los presentes, esta boda se va a realizar a cualquier precio, así que pase lo que pase, la novia tendrá el mejor día de su vida. Estamos de acuerdo?-

Todos se miraron cómplices y sin más asintieron, así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Afrodita de Piscis tuvo una idea que no sonaba tan descabellada.

-Eli, mi chica puede sacar el veneno quizás pueda desintoxicar a…-

Eliana venia llegando seguida de Perséfone, Gabrielle, Shaka, Ángela y Athena las cinco se miraron con una interrogación en la cara, mientras que la albina corrió a ver si podía socorrer al novio. De inmediato lo cogió del rostro y encendió su luz, aunque la sorpresa fue absoluta.

-Oh no, esto no es veneno es anestesia, no puedo desanesteciar a una persona.-

Ares cogió a Franck del brazo y le reclamo.

-Pero qué diablos has hecho?-

-Estaba estresado, yo solo quise ayudarle, no me imagine que le cayera tan fuerte. Digo conmigo funcionaba de maravilla.-

-Pendejo! Le diste a un humano la dosis que toma un Dios! Pero en donde chingados tienes la cabeza?!-

De inmediato el rubio le ofreció una copita a su medio hermano.

-Quieres un poco? Sabes te siento un poco estresado.-

Marte quería agarrarse a golpes ahí mismo, pero Saga y Kanon le tomaron de los brazos para calmarle.

-Padre ya para, ahora tenemos que buscar una solución! Hades tiene razón, como mínimo que la novia no se entere.-

-No creo que la novia sea tan pendeja como para no ver lo evidente!-

-Eso dependerá de que tan buenos seamos en nuestra labor.- Mitchelle entraba con Gael (todo arregladito con un pequeño smoking de bebe) en sus brazos y seguida de Constanza, quien observaba en primer plano al novio anestesiado y en segundo a su sirenito quien ahora llevaba un rostro de frustración.

Mitchelle tuvo una de sus grandes y descabelladas ideas.

-Kanon aplicale tu Satan Imperial.-

Todos pusieron cara de miedo.

-Que?!-

-Manipularemos su cerebro y como mínimo podrá simular un hermoso matrimonio.-

Ares quería matar a su nuera, como siempre, claro está.

-A si! Y dinos chata a quien jodidos deberá matar para salir del control mental?-

-Ya vas a comenzar con tus crisis de senectud, que pesado este suegro.

A nadie pendejo, solo tiene que programarle a que se rompa el efecto con otra cosa. No se la salida del sol, o un beso. Bueno lo del beso no porque no creo que el tiempo de la ceremonia exceda al tiempo en que se le pasa el efecto de esa droga.-

Aunque Ares quiso argumentar, ya era demasiado tarde, porque Hades estaba convencido del plan y basto su aprobación y el resto le siguió gustoso.

-Hecho, así lo hacemos.-

Kanon miro a Saga pidiéndole su permiso, mientras que Saga hacia una mueca, de presentir el desastre inminente al que se acercaban a la velocidad de la luz. El gemelo mayor reflexionaba delante de todos.

-Esto es horrible, el pobre cabrito no recordara el día de su boda.-

Saori trato de calmar las inquietudes de todos.

-Veremos una manera de compensar este lio una vez que pase el efecto de la droga. Creo que lo mejor es que programes el Satán Imperial solo hasta el fin de la ceremonia civil. Al irse el juez tendremos unas horas antes de la ceremonia espiritual y algo se nos ocurrirá.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno por el momento era su última esperanza.

Kanon sonrió a su esposa y agrego.

-Bueno después de todo lo del beso no es mala idea, qué te parece mi muñequita? –

-Ale vamos. Después de todo tendremos hasta el beso después del si quiero.-

Hera miro horrorizada como aplicaban aquella técnica sobre el pobre drogado del novio, mientras que observo a Deméter con ojos de dudar de esos métodos. La rubia deidad le contesto tranquila a su hermana.

-Créeme Hera, estos chicos son expertos en salvar bodas. Te lo digo por experiencia, no habrá fuerza ni humana ni divina que se interponga en su meta.-

Hera miraba sorprendida como Dokho jalaba el brazo de Deméter, acercándola consigo para besarla con ternura. Del otro lado Zeus la observaba altivo y pretendiendo el mayor desinterés posible. La diosa se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar, mientras que el caballero de Tauro le ofreció galante su fuerte brazo.

-Mi hermosa señora me permitiría acompañarle?-

El dios de los truenos sintió una rabia tan fuerte que creyó que el cielo se despedazaría, sino hubiese sentido a su hermano Hades, quien le cogió discreto del brazo y le hablo vía cosmos.

-Cálmate o te calmo!-

La Diosa se sonrojo y más al ver lo fuerte y alto que era ese caballero que a su gusto tenía un estilo bastante sensual (si a Hera le gustan los latinos) en su opinión era bastante joven debía tener en apariencia unos veintitantos y ella daba la imagen de acercarse a los treinta. Aunque se dijo a si misma que esta vez no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y que ese chico se veía bastante alegre y atractivo.

-Sera un placer caballero.-

Hermes trajo de inmediato otra camisa y chaqueta para quitarle al novio lo que traía mojado.

…

La novia estaba lista, las diosas de la belleza y del planeta le acompañaban gustosas ignorantes de todo aquel lio. Los Pixies aguardaban contentos, ya bien arregladitos en la puerta del salón. El juez se dirigió a su puesto, después de casi charlar media hora con un exhausto Julián a quien ya no se le ocurría que estupidez más inventarse.

Julián entro para tomar sitio junto a su esposa, y tratar de simular lo más posible los hechos. Mientras que la novia recibía contenta a siete adorables chicos recién bajados del cielo, y no precisamente a patadas.

-Sariel, Remiel, Anael, Cassiel, Raguel, Cervil, Bariel… chicos que gusto que la Fuente les haya permitido materializarse!-

Raguel observaba maravillado la transformación de su hermana y como ese vestido acentuaba su belleza y su luz.

-Estas preciosa! Sabes ha sido la guerra entre nosotros, todos queríamos llevarte del brazo! Pero…. Yo gané.-

-Eso es porque tienes mil mañas para siempre salirte con la tuya.- Sariel estaba un poco resentido por haber perdido aquella oportunidad.

Cervil calmaría los ánimos del ambiente.

-Hey, todos recuerden que estos cuerpos que tenemos solo son temporales, así que nada de dejarnos hundir por las emociones del mundo. Venimos todos a acompañar a nuestra hermana y a pasar un buen momento todos juntos como solíamos hacerlo desde hace milenios.-

Anael miraba curioso rumbo a al salón en donde el novio y el cortejo les esperaba.

-Es extraño tengo una sensación un tanto estresante.-

Bariel le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su curioso hermano, mientras que muy alegre les alegaba.

-Oye unir tu vida con la de otro ser debe ser un paso hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo estresante. Es mucha responsabilidad, así que creo que es normal que el novio este un poco nervioso. Ya no hagas tormentas en un vaso de agua.-

Cassiel y Remiel solo se sonrieron mientras que tomaron rumbo dentro del salón, a la puerta los Pixies les esperaban ansiosos. Winona llevaba una canastita con pétalos de rosa color rosa, mientras que Wilbur en primera fila se mostraba un tanto nervioso. La pequeñita se preguntaba que era lo que tenia así de nervioso a su hermanito.

-Que te pasa Willie?-

-Graciela es muy bonita, pero también es muy buena persona.-

-Normal, recuerda que es la encarnación de un ángel.-

-Si pero dentro de lo que cabe, no me gusta la idea de causarle tristeza. Sabes cuando estuvimos con ellos cuidando a Gael, ella siempre me compartía de sus galletas.-

-Pero no entiendo, como que tú le has causado tristeza? Yo la veo muy feliz… al menos que… Hay Wilbur, que has hecho ahora?-

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar te lo juro.-

El pequeñín cerró su ojo derecho en señal de complicidad con su hermanita, mientras la novia llegaba de la mano de su guapo hermano. Raguel se sorprendió de ver al pequeño tomar una roma bastante robusta y hasta con flores.

-Oye chico, para que necesitas de ese palo, no se se ve bastante grande.-

El Pixie encendió su cosmos y la rama se llenó de hermosas flores rosas y blancas.

-Es bonito no lo cree?-

-Pues si, porque?-

-Podria uno de ustedes guardármelo hasta el final de la ceremonia civil?-

Anael se portaría voluntario.

-Damelo yo te lo cuido, solo espero que no vayas a hacer alguna travesura con esto.-

-Descuide señor angel, le juro que todo lo hago por el bien de la humanidad.-

Los ángeles entraron a tomar sus sitios y todos los invitados se sorprendieron de ver a Anael con semejante tronco floreado. El caballero de Piscis con todo y sus nervios no pudo evitar elogiar lo hermoso de aquel madero.

Graciela estaba fascinada de ver a esos hermosos y tiernos Pixies ahí llevando pétalos y cogiendo su vestido. Sin más antes de adelantar le dio un besito en la mejilla a Wilbur, mismo que lo enamoro más de ella. El pequeño solo pensaba.

-Definitivamente ese humano tiene suerte.-

La música comenzó a sonar y en un instante la novia entro con su hermoso cortejo al final de los Pixies Afrodita, la diosa y Gaia entraban con sus hermoso y largos vestidos en tono rojo y verde oscuro. La novia fue entregada por su hermano a la mano de un Shura sonriente y, a gusto de Graciela, un tanto lento.

Los novios aceptaron unir sus vidas legalmente, ambos firmaron los papeles pertinentes. Mientras que Afrodita, la diosa, observaba un tanto curiosa que Hermes y su hijo no dejaban de jalarse las corbatas con aire de inquietud. Después miro al resto de los invitados y noto síntomas de evidente estrés y ya no le quedo ni la menor duda.

-Hermes, dime ahora que chingados salió mal?!-

-Mi bella, te lo suplico, no preguntes lo que no quieres saber.-

Basto con que la diosa viera la cara de tranquilidad que tenía Dionisio y todo le quedo claro.

-Voy a matar a Franck!-

El juez miraba contento a una pareja mas que unía su vida legalmente así sin más dando sus felicitaciones, les indico todo contento.

-Puede besar a la novia.-

Nunca esa frase causo tanto estrés colectivo, los caballeros se preparaban para lo peor, Aiora le hablaba vía cosmos a Shion.

-Maestro pronto habrá que prepararle otro chapuzón, y quitárselo pronto a la novia.-

-Hijo tranquilo, ni que fuésemos la interpol para darle tremendas torturas por drogado!-

Dokho les corregía, ya que también captaba el cosmos de ellos en acción.

-Sedado, que no es lo mismo que drogado, recuérdenlo bien.-

Aldebarán se ponía de acuerdo con Hera.

-Mi señora pronto, en cuanto el beso termine usted encargase de la chica y yo del novio.-

-Está bien. Vaya desastre.-

Shura besaba efusivamente a su ahora esposa, tanto que la chica estaba sorprendida, no es que él fuese frio ni nada, pero tanto así….

En cuanto ambos se separaron para coger aire los invitados saltaron todos en bola a dizque felicitar al nuevo matrimonio.

Aldebarán tomo fuerte a Shura del brazo jalándolo en un efusivo abrazo, llevándoselo a unos metros lejos, mientras que Hera abrazo a la novia.

-Querida, tenéis mis bendiciones ambos.-

La chica estaba feliz y no podía contener sus lágrimas de emoción, mientras que del otro lado Aldebarán comenzaba a ver que el estado de Shura no había mejorado del todo. El español le decía todo contento.

-Bueno nos vamos a por unas cervezas o que tio?-

El conjunto de chicos y dioses cubrieron al novio para no ser visto y en un instante Wilbur le pidió el tronco al ángel Anael.

Los siete ángeles remarcaron que algo tenía el novio y más cuando el pixie a toda velocidad se abrió paso entre los hombres.

-Con permiso y con sus disculpas.-

Delante de todos Wilbur le confirió tremendo garrotazo en la cabeza del pobre Capricornio, Hermes quería morirse del pánico.

-Que haces?!-

Sin embargo en un segundo la voz adolorida del moreno les sorprendió y calmo a todos.

-Ayyy pero qué diablos paso aquí… me duele todo y…- Entonces vio al pequeño bribon a su lado.

-Tu reverendo mosco loco, ya veras…!-

Wilbur vio su oportunidad y trepo a los brazos de Kanon mientras que Saga se interponía tratando de calmar al novio.

-Calma hombre, que aunque suene pendejo, él te acaba de salvar el dia!-

-Pero…-

Shion y Hades tomaron al novio llevándoselo a parte para explicarle tranquilamente todo lo acontecido.

Sorrento se relajó y se dirigió a felicitar a la novia, mientras que su ángel lo detuvo a medio camino, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, Soren, por favor no me dejes!-

-Pero mi pequeña que dices, si yo no pienso…-

Fue ahí en donde se percató que ella lloraba y esas lágrimas de dolor estaban corriéndole su perfecto maquillaje. El Marino llevo a su chica lejos del salón para poder hablar con ella en privado, mientras que en total discreción Sariel observaba silencioso como esos dos se escabullían. El Arcángel fue en busca de Mitchelle y le dijo algo discretamente en su oído.

Fuera de aquel salón pasando el ostentoso jardín había un pequeño laberinto y en el centro otro pequeño jardín con una fuente en medio. Ahí el general hizo una seña a su chica para ambos sentarse en la orilla.

-Mi ángel, porque lloras? No me gusta verte así.-

-Yo te amo, pero tú crees que no lo suficiente, solo porque no quiero celebrar un matrimonio caro y ostentoso.-

-Pero…-

-Te equivocas Sorrento, te juro que no pienso pasar mi vida con nadie más, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, ni hacerte pasar un mal momento. Es solo que cada vez que celebramos un matrimonio de alguien siempre termina en desastre. Tu eres un músico reconocido, tienes muchísimas amistades importantes, además de ser un General de Poseidón y yo…-

-Constita…-

-Yo soy un desastre! Odio los corsés, no me gusta que me critiquen y tengo miedo no estar a la altura de tu fama.-

-Al diablo mi fama y mis reconocimientos, Constanza yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas!-

-Y yo a ti, pero no sé si podre no tropezar el día de mi boda con tremendos tacones delante de todos esos críticos que aplauden y halaban tus conciertos. Yo no soy Julián, no estoy educada para ser una aristócrata.-

-Bueno mi vida, nuestro Julián de hoy en día dista mucho de ser lo que se llama un gran aristócrata.-

La chica reflexiono mientras que el músico secaba con suavidad sus lágrimas.

-Bueno viéndolo de esa forma.-

-Me amas Constita?-

-Sí y con toda la fuerza de mi espíritu, el de mujer y el del Arcángel.-

-Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-

-No.-

El austriaco se sintió morir.

-Qué?!-

-En realidad me gustaría pasar toda la eternidad contigo mi General de Sirena.-

El chico tomo el rostro ya algo manchado de rímel de la chica y beso sus labios para después decirle.

-Yo Sorrento te juro amor eterno, a ti Constanza, ángel de la música celestial y fragmento del hermoso Arcángel Jofiel. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, así como en el caos y la paz que siempre vivimos. Y te amare hasta en el no tiempo.-

La chica se sonrio mientras que agrego.

-Yo Constanza, representante del rayo amarillo de la Fuente, ángel de la música celestial y fragmento del Arcangel Jofiel te juro amor eterno a ti Sorrento de Sirena, y prometo serte fiel siempre en el tiempo y en el no tiempo. Ni la muerte podrá separarnos porque de hoy en adelante somos uno mismo.-

Ambos se cogieron con fuerza de las manos, mientras que él observaba melancolico hacia sus manos.

-Vaya que soy tonto ni siquiera traje un ani…-

-Para eso tienes a los testigos que nos ocupamos de todo.- Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Kanon, Mitchelle, Julián y Gabrielle junto a Sariel quien les guiaba rumbo a la pareja.

Julian saco de su bolso un anillo de oro con un diamante amarillo montado en forma de una flor.

-Sabes Sorrento, desde que me comentaste que querías casarte pensé que quizás este anillo te interesaría.-

-Julián, Kanon, Mitchelle… pero que…-

Sariel cortaría el tema y encendería su cosmos de Arcángel transformándose en una esfera de luz, aunque sin llegar a ser cegadora.

-La Fuente ha escuchado vuestros votos, testigos de esta unión están los esposos de las familias Solo y Géminis de Marte quienes les atestiguan. Ahora la Fuente les envía su bendición. Por el poder que se me confiere les declaro unidos en sagrado matrimonio.-

Julian le entrego la sortija a su general y Mitchelle le entrego otra parecida pero más masculina a su hermana, para que se la colocase a su chico. Ambos se colocaron sus anillos y de la luz de Sariel un arcoíris se desprendió enlazándoles con sus siete colores. Después la pareja se besó con amor mientras que las otras dos parejas muy contentas de verles felices y juntos copiaron el detalle.

Mitchelle se decía gustosa.

-Amen! Por fin! Bueno chicos ahora debemos regresar a la boda ibérica antes de que los novios noten nuestra ausencia. Gael debe traer a Ares y a Enio al borde de la locura.-

Constanza se dirigió a abrazar a sus dos hermanas, agradeciéndoles su ayuda y el detalle. Sariel tomaba forma de hombre y se unía a los dos hombres.

-Vamos chicos la fiesta de esta noche promete y bien! Ya quiero ver la cara de Raguel en cuanto se entere que yo oficie la boda de Constanza! Yes! Un punto para mí!-

Kanon miro a su mujer con cara de asombro y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno tu deberías comprenderlo mejor que yo… digo eres hombre.-

En el salón de la ceremonia espiritual Gaia recibía feliz a la pareja ibérica, Shura llevaba un paliacate de seda que extrañamente se había colocado después de la ceremonia civil. Graciela le hablaba bajito a su esposo.

-Que guapo te ves con ese paliacate, te da un aire súper sexy.-

-Preciosa, todo lo hago por darte placer.-

Bueno además de por ahorrarle el susto de que le viera tremendo chichón que Wilbur le había obsequiado gustoso.

Las otras tres parejas llegaron, junto a Sariel y ya todos juntos presenciaron la bendición de Gaia para la pareja, a esta se sumó una esfera de luz con rayo multicolor traído por Raguel, cortesía de La Fuente para los novios.

Todos estaban felices el cielo y la tierra le daban su bendición a la pareja. Ahora por fin podrían tranquilamente a bailar y a cenar, qué más podría pasar.

En la cocina del salón de fiestas Dionisio buscaba algo desesperado, mientras que Hermes ya todo harto de tanto estrés le intercepto en el acto.

-Qué haces aquí? No quiero que prepares…-

-Tranquilo no es eso, es que acabo de recibir un SMS de mi fábrica de champagne diciéndome que sin querer una de las botellas se les coló.-

Una de las botellas, pero es normal. Tú te aferraste en que querías traer el champagne.-

-Sí, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que esta botella, no es exactamente de eso…-

-Entonces hay que buscar entre las cajas para ver si…-

La sonrisa nerviosa de Franck le dejó en claro que aquello ya había vuelto a desmadrar. El dios del comercio miro hacia la mesa de la derecha una botella de hermosa forma había sido ya descorchada y servida, ahora estaba vacía y no era la única, para colmo se había mezclado entre la verdadera champagne. Los meseros habían servido las bebidas por todo el salón y probablemente en ese momento ya alguien estuviese bebiendo de aquella hermosa botella a punto de presenciar los síntomas de aquella bomba molotov del tiempo.

Hermes solo sintió que aquella fiesta sería mucho más larga de lo previsto.

-Oh no, otra vez no!-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Qué vivan los novios!

Dentro del salón de fiesta, los invitados recibían contentos sus respectivas copas de champagne, todos estabas preparándose para el gran brindis oficial. Una copita en el nombre de los ahora esposos y después todos listos para bailar y pasar un buen momento.

Bueno casi todos, en la cocina del salón Dionisio hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de las manos estranguladoras de Hermes. El Dios del comercio apretaba muy fuerte y el pobre dios del vino y los placeres ya comenzaba a ponerse azul, ante la falta de aire. Con suerte Afrodita, la diosa, se pasaba por aquel sitio en busca de su pareja y al presenciar la escena, solo pudo negar resignada con su cabeza. No era necesario tener un doctorado en ciencias psíquicas para adivinar que de nuevo la habían liado.

La hermosa peli roja divina se fue a separar a los dos dioses encarnados mientras, les observo con absoluta seriedad, cosa que rara vez solía ella hacer frente a sus allegados.

-Ahora qué?-

Dionisio contestaba entre su tos y sus intentos de recuperar el aire extirpado.

-Se me fue una de mis botellitas mágicas entre el champagne del brindis.-

-y de que se trata ahora… droga, somníferos, afrodisiacos de nuestra última boda (Hades y Perséfone) o algún coctel molotov salido de lo más profundo de tus locuras mentales?-

-No estoy al cien por ciento seguro.-

En ese momento la serenidad de la peli roja se transformaba en evidente desesperación y Hermes se sumaba a esa energía.

-Como que no estás seguro?-

-Era una prueba piloto. Saben después de lo ocurrido con Eris estuve reflexionando de lo importante que era ver más allá de las apariencias.-

El castaño y la diosa se miraron sorprendidos.

-Cómo?-

-Pues verán lo de Eris me dolió mucho, yo si sentía algo por ella, pero me deje llevar por esa fachada de belleza superficial que ella tenía y pues pensé que quizás debería ser menos superficial y fijarme en el interior, en las almas de los otros.-

Hermes comenzaba a calmarse, pero ahora la curiosidad le picaba fuerte.

-Y para qué diablos… bueno qué tiene eso que ver con alterar un vino?-

-Yo soy el espíritu encarnado del Dios del vino y de los placeres y la única manera que encuentro de canalizar mis energías es por medio de mi elemento, así que jugando un poco a la química me dije que quizás un poquito de nuestro último afrodisiaco más otro tanto del aporte de Psique…-

Afrodita levanto su ceja derecha, aquel nombre le sonaba de algo.

-Psique?! La esposa de Eros?!-

-Pues sí, quien más podría ayudarme a mí en esta misión. Así que le llame y le pedí ayuda, ella me regalo una de sus lágrimas de alegría.-

Hermes estaba más perdido con aquel relato que antes.

-Bueno y que salió de ese menjurje?-

-Pues no lo sé, aún no he tenido tiempo de probarlo.-

Afrodita suspiro, mientras relajaba poco a poco su rostro.

-Vamos chicos mejor calmémonos. Digo que daño podría hacernos un poco de afrodisiaco con lágrimas de alegría del alma?-

Hermes lo dudaba, aunque al ver la sonrisita de _perdóname yo no quise_ que le ponía Franck, mejor decidió seguir el consejo de su pareja.

Las copas llegaban a las mesas y nadie tenía idea del contenido que se ocultaba en algunas, así que habría que esperar que lo mejor se diera. Unos caerían extasiados y otros simplemente seguirían su rumbo de fiesteros. Además probablemente terminasen todos tan borrachos que nadie notaria la diferencia.

Los novios llegaban frente a sus invitados, se veían felices, el salón con paredes empedradas y decorado con adornos de flores que se movían entre el blanco y el rosa pálido que caracterizaban a la novia daba un ambiente de romanticismo que más de uno apreciaba, mientras que otros no tanto.

En una de las mesas Enio discutía con su hermano, sobre el hecho de dejar de molestar a sus tan agradables nueras. Ares tenía mucho cariño por su hermanita, aunque el hecho de fastidiar a sus pesadillas era algo innato que ni sus más profundas fuerzas le podían impedir. Junto a ellos Saga, quien decidió ponerse en medio para mantener alejada a Saori de las manos de su padre. Después Mitchelle quien permanecía a mitad de pie a mitad sentada tratando de mantener tranquilo a Gael. Kanon quien seguía los pasos de su mujer con el mismo objetivo, junto a ellos Constanza quien ahora no dejaba de besar apasionadamente a Sorrento, su ahora esposo, y Julián y Gaby esos dos observaban curiosos a la mesa de enfrente. Anael y Raguel se ofrecían para ayudar a cuidar al pequeño de Mitchelle y esto fue un alivio para los padres.

Enfrente Hera quien reía a carcajadas con las bromas de Aldebaran y los recuerdos de hacía unos instantes en la boda civil. Aiora acompañaba a Artemisa y a Iris ambas diosas estaban encantadas de escuchar las anécdotas del rubio. Después Dokho quien se daba muestras de cariño con Susana delante de una impactada Perséfone a quien Hades intentaba hacer reaccionar. Había dos sitios vacíos que no tardarían de ser llenados por Afrodita y Hermes. Estos dos volvían un poco nerviosos y trayendo en mano sus propias copas, que ellos mismos se habían servido. Cervil y Bariel se divertían de ver la cara de frustración de Perséfone y lo osada que podía ser Deméter cuando lograba superar sus propios tabúes.

En la tercera mesa Afrodita de Piscis y Eliana observaban con interés a la primer mesa, estaban seguros que el flautista y la morena se veían demasiado radiantes y les parecía extraño. Camus y Aurora se divertían escuchando a June y sus historias con Hermes, que evidentemente ponían a Milo medio celoso y estresado. Shion de Aries disfrutaba de la hermosa compañía de Gaia, quien podía ser bastante bromista y divertida cuando quería. Zeus por su parte veía contento como Shaka y Angela estaban preparandose para la llegada de su hija. El dios de los cielos no podía evitar el recuerdo de cuando sus hijas habían venido al mundo, eran de los momentos más felices de su eterna existencia. Fue entonces que al observar a la primera mesa, la idea de ver a su niña preferida en brazos de ese caballero (nieto suyo) le puso nervioso. La pregunta estaba ahí, en el hermoso rostro de Saga, y si ese hermoso cabron se atrevía a hacerle alguna trastada a su pequeña? Después de todo era hijo de Ares y su hijo, al igual que él mismo, tenía un largo historial de amantes e infidelidades. Y como dice el viejo refrán: La zorra no se ve la cola. Así que este zorro temía que su hija terminase como su ex mujer, engañada y divorciada. Junto a ellos Remiel y Sariel solo suspiraban al leer la energía del Dios mayor mientras que ellos seguían disfrutando también de las historias de June.

En otra mesa Shaina y Mu charlaban amenos con el estilista (si el estilista había sido tan encantador con la novia que ella lo había invitado y él se trajo a dos de sus amigos) era evidente que ni el lemuriano ni su mujer tenían problemas con la homosexualidad de los tres chicos. Marín y Ángelo reían divertidos al escuchar a esos tres que eran evidentemente unas locas. El caballero de cáncer, no era tan abierto como Mu, pero mientras los chicos no se le insinuaran a él le daba igual. Dionisio llegaba todo relajado mientras que Marín le miro curiosa, Kiki estaba sentado también junto a ellos, de hecho el joven caballero sentía mucho aprecio y simpatía por el Dios de los vinos y el placer, ya que veía en él un niño grande en busca de aceptación y amor.

En una mesita un poco más pequeña los Pixies celebraban a pulmón abierto, bailando hasta encima de los manteles y arrojando pétalos mientras que repartían sus copas con jugos naturales. Si, Gaia les había prohibido beber alcohol, ya que conocía de lo que eran capaces en estado de sobriedad y no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si se emborracharan.

Las copas estaban en manos de todos los presentes y los novios iniciaron el brindis en el nombre de su felicidad y de la bendición de poder compartir la vida con aquel a quien tanto amas.

Los invitados gritaban de común acuerdo.

-Que vivan los novios!-

Y así las copas pasaron con alegría y sin imaginar las consecuencias que alguna que otra podía atraer.

Después de la cena, la música orquestada por un grupo de ritmos variados ambientaba el salón y más de uno sintió ganas de bailar.

Kanon y Mitchelle dejaron en brazos de Raguel a su pequeñín para irse a bailar y reposarse así unos instantes del inquieto de Gael. En la mesa Enio y Ares se discutían, ya que este estaba a tope contra Saori, para variar.

-Ya déjala tranquila, tuviste tu tiempo de apuñalarla, perseguirla, cargarte su Santuario y demás pendejeces, ahora ya relájate y resígnate.-

-Oye esta debe ser como las cucarachas! Sobrevive hasta la radioactividad! Además mira como tiene a mi hijo de delgado! Seguro no le deja ni tragar!-

Saga solo se miraba al abdomen, mientras que se preguntaba si es que realmente estaba tan flaco. Saori miraba retadora a Ares y para sorpresa de Enio y de Saga le contesto con una voz sensual e insinuante.

-Mi querido papi suegro, el hecho de que Saga este más delgado se debe a la rítmica gimnasia que practicamos juntos noche a noche. Mmmmmm…. Te imaginas tu hijo desnudo sobre mi cuerpo, ambos sudorosos y en una lucha salvaje de sentidos y fluidos…-

Saga comenzó a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que Raguel le tapaba los oídos a Gael, para él mismo morirse de la risa al ver la cara de susto de Ares y de Enio ambos estaban pálidos. Anael se deleitaba ante la honestidad de la peli morada.

-Cielos! Eso es pasión y no pendejadas! Jejejejeje-

Saga prefirió huir con su mujer antes de perder dos kilos más del sudor que le provocaba escucharla narrando su vida sexual a toda la mesa.

-Bailamos mi reina.-

Así con una sonrisa triunfante y arrasadora Saori se fue de la mano de su esposo en dirección a la pista de baile.

Los novios bailaban a un ritmo romántico, Graciela se sentía extasiada, en definitiva estaba teniendo la boda ideal, nada que ver con las antiguas experiencias de estrés de sus antecesores.

-Mi precioso, todo es perfecto, parece un sueño.-

Mientras Shura miraba curioso hacia donde Hermes y Afrodita se sentaban, se sorprendió al ver que el Dios del comercio volvía a jalarse el cuello de su camisa, mientras que observaba a Zeus, éste último parecía tocarse las sienes como con dolor. El español lo comprendió en el acto, algo nuevo estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas y en cuanto quiso decir cualquier cosa se percató de como su esposa le miraba con esos ojos negros tan brillantes que irradiaban felicidad. Así que decidió hacer lo más sensato…

-Es nuestro día mi ángel, tú disfrútalo.- Ósea mentirle sin ningún recato.

Constanza y Sorrento decidieron unirse al baile, al igual que Julián y Gaby, casi todas las parejas estaban decididas a dejarse seducir por aquellos ritmos suaves y templados. Unos cuantos pasos mientras que Aurora y Camus comenzaron a percatarse de que en la mesa de Ares, Enio parecía sufrir de una extraña y repentina migraña. Anael se acercaba a la peli plateada para cerciorarse de su estado.

-Déjame ver, quizás se deba a tu reciente transformación.-

Aunque Ares no tomaba las cosas tan en serio.

-Que transformación y que nada, es que ésta es una viciosa y ya se enfilo como tres copas del champagne de Franck. Debe andar medio borracha.-

La chica observo maravillada al Arcangel.

-Por todos nosotros que hermoso eres, ni siquiera tienes cuerpo humano, pero eres como una galaxia llena de luces y colores.-

El Arcángel se sonrojo y de inmediato comprendió lo que le pasaba a ella.

-Gracias Enio, pero es extraño, se supone que estoy materializado por un par de días y la forma como ves es…-

Ares se iba de la mesa en busca de alguna bebida que no fuese champagne, no era que él no la apreciara, pero siempre prefería los licores más pesados. Mientras Raguel, quien llevaba en brazos a Gael, observaba curioso a la destructora.

-Mira sus ojos Anael, pareciese que no tienen velos. En habitud los ojos humanos suelen estar cubiertos de velos que les permiten crear formas, pero ella parece que ve con ojos de ángel.-

Anael reflexionaba.

-Está leyendo nuestros espíritus, nos ve con los ojos del alma.-

Enio observaba conmovida al Gael y deseaba cargarlo, Raguel se lo dejo unos minutos.

-Es hermoso, está lleno de colores, es como un arcoíris que vibra y ríe.-

Los dos Arcángeles solo se sonrieron, bueno aquello no podía ser tan fatal o sí?

Artemisa se dirigió a la mesa de su padre después de que Aiora sacase a bailar a Iris, la diosa de la luna no tardó en llegar junto a su progenitor.

-Estas bien papa?-

Zeus abría los ojos con algo de dificultad.

-Si mi pequeña, creo que habituarme a vivir entre los humanos me tomara algo de tiempo. De más en más siento los mismos achaques y sufrimientos que ellos. –

Entonces al abrir sus ojos vio a su hija, sin embargo en lugar de la mujer joven y madura que era la joven diosa, el padre vio a una pequeña niñita de no más de seis años. Sus ojos llenos de luz y su sonrisa sincera y enternecedora. El Dios acerco su mano al hermoso rostro de su pequeña.

-Mi niña, no sabía que fueses tan…-

Cerro sus ojos un tanto asustado y preguntándose si estaba delirando. La Diosa se inquietó.

-Papa que ocurre?-

-Nada mi Artemisa, creo que para mí tú y tus hermanas siempre seguirán siendo mis princesitas.-

Unos minutos después volvió a abrir sus ojos y se asustó de lo que veía, su hijo Ares parecía volver a tener cinco o seis años y ahora venía con una copa de whisky y eso no era lo peor Saori, su Athena, apenas y debía tener tres años y estaba bailando con ese hermoso hombre con alas de ángel.

El Dios se puso de pie de inmediato, ningún hombre por angelical que se viese le pondría las manos a su bebe. Artemisa vio con miedo que su padre iba rumbo a su hermana y decidió prevenir a quien pudiera auxiliarlos.

-Tio Hades! Tio Poseidón! Auxilio papa ha perdido los pedales, parece como enfermo o drogado.-

Ambos Dioses mayores se miraron al momento de recibir el mensaje y estaban en unanimidad sobre la causa de tal desastre.

-La mierda! Otra vez Dionisio!-

De inmediato Julián y Gabrielle salieron al ataque, ya que Hades estaba en su mesa tratando de hacer volver en si a su esposa, quien después de beber su copa y de ver a su madre besando al Tigre, ahora parecía tener dolor de cabeza.

-Perséfone, dime estas bien. Querida creo que Dionisio volvió a hacer una tontería y creo que es la causa de tu migraña.-

La rubia tomo aire mientras abría sus ojos y miraba con ojos de éxtasis a su esposo.

-Por todos nosotros. Eres hermoso, eres tan infinito como los mundos paralelos que creaste. Eres perfecto.-

Hades se sonrojo, aunque sabía que ella le amaba, esa manera como ahora lo miraba decía algo que era mucho más profundo que sus habituales confesiones. Afrodita y Hermes, comprendieron en el acto lo que le ocurría a Hades, la diosa hermosa trago saliva, mientras que el dios del inframundo les miro a ella y a su pareja y después de dejar salir un profundo respiro les interrogo.

-Que chingados le puso al champagne nuestro queridísimo Señor Las Vegas o tal vez debería llamarle señor de las friegas?-

Hermes le contestaría.

-Un afrodisiaco y unas gotitas de pureza del alma. Así que relájate, no está drogada, solo que ahora te ve con los ojos de su alma. Mejor dicho su alma está leyendo a la tuya. Así que ya ves podemos irles preparando las bodas de oro, porque esta tan enamorada de ti que no te dejara ni aunque se acabasen los universos.-

Hades sonrió nervioso y en el fondo se sintió fascinado, ahora tenía una prueba irrefutable de que ella era y siempre seria suya. Así que ya tranquilo por ese lado, tomo a su reina para llevarla a bailar, quizás las baladas románticas no eran sus ritmos preferidos, pero sería una buena excusa para impedir que el alma de Zeus desembarcara contra alguna pobre alma inocente.

Dionisio por su parte miraba fascinado a su propia copa, y de inmediato reconoció el líquido de su interior.

-Vaya, pero que suerte me toco mi propia creación, a su vez reconoció el líquido en la copa de Mu y antes de que el Aries pudiese beberla le detuvo, y le hablo vía cosmos.

-Cuidado Mu, ese no es champagne y con suerte creo que serás al único al que pueda advertirle.-

-Señor Franck, dígame ahora que paso?-

-Por lo que veo mis experimentos químicos se fueron en las copas de Zeus, Perséfone, Enio, en la tuya y la mía. Si calculo bien, no debe de haber más copas, ya que solo fue una botella la que se me coló.-

-No me diga que es droga?-

-No hijo, es… bueno es estúpido… y creo que me da vergüenza admitirlo.-

Shaina miro curiosa ya que para ella era evidente que Mu y Franck hablaban por telepatía, pero para no levantar sospechas con los humanos decidió ella seguir la conversación con Alex ( el estilista) y con sus dos amigos. Marín y Ángelo habían ido a la pista y Kiki se había levantado en busca de algún coctel sin alcohol.

Mu tomo aire al enterarse las razones que llevaban al Dios a jugar con sus alcoholes.

-Señor Dionisio, lo de Eris es el pasado. No creo que usted sea superficial, creo que ella nos engañó a todos y bueno ya vio sola cayo en su propia tumba. Deje eso ir, usted es capaz de encontrar a alguien bien, es más quizás esta aquí mismo y ni le ha visto.-

-Hijo eres genial, espero que tú y tu cobra vengan a verme seguido en Las Vegas, sabes creo que en lo que cabe ustedes dos no me ven como un Dios inútil y vicioso.-

-Menudas tonterías! Que sería de los seres humanos sin el placer? No disfrutaríamos de nada si tu energía no existiese, aun el sexo y la seducción serian ambiguos y vacíos sin ti. Si algún dios debería acompañar al amor, ese eres tú. El amar es todo un placer y si el amor no nos da placer, entonces no sirve de nada amar.-

El joven Dios reflexionaba.

-Vaya no lo veía de esa forma, definitivamente ustedes los Santos de Athena son tan sabios como mi medio hermana.-

Mu levanto su copa haciendo una seña de salud al Dios y este se sorprendió al verle beber sin ningún reparo.

-Pero que haces? Si te acabo de decir que…-

-Confió en que esta bebida me abra los ojos del alma y me entrego al placer y al exceso de amar a quienes tengo guardados en mi corazón.-

El dios se sintió honrado y él también bebió de su propio licor, en unos minutos los ojos de ambos se abrían maravillados al ver como sus almas veían a sus semejantes de maneras nunca antes imaginadas.

Ante los ojos de Mu, Shaina se veía bajo el aura de una hermosa divinidad, inclusive podría jurar que sus ojos verdes eran casi cristalinos y a través de ellos podía ver el universo entero. La peli verde le miraba un poco desconcertada.

-Mu, porque me miras así?-

-Así como?-

-Así tan… no sé…-

-Porque creo que dentro de esa fiera amazona siempre ha existido una verdadera diosa del amor, mi preciosa.-

La chica le hizo un coqueto guiño de ojo y ambos partieron a bailar en la pista.

Zeus se acercaba furioso y dispuesto a matar a patadas al abusivo ángel que abrazaba de esa forma tan insinuante a su pequeña niña justo cuando Julián le atrapo de un brazo muy disimuladamente.

-Que estás haciendo?-

Zeus no daba crédito al ver a su hermano con esa imponente luz en su rostro y junto a él ese hermoso ángel que brillo blanquecino.

-Wow, Anfitrite eres perfecta?-

Julian acentuó su seño en clara señal de celos ante los comentarios de su ahora embobado hermano. El rostro luminoso de Julián se volvía oscuro, a causa de la energía que estaba siendo enviada por parte de su alma. Ahora Poseidón mostraba el rostro de un terrible y muy molesto tiburón blanco, a quien alguien intentaba robarle lo suyo. Aunque Zeus parecía tan anonadado con Gabrielle que se había ya olvidado de Saori.

-En verdad si algún día mandas a volar a mi hermano…-

Justo en el momento en que Julián estaba por plantarle un merecido puñetazo a su hermano menor, Hades llego a pararle el puño ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que ahí acontecía.

-Tiene razón Gaby debe tener un alma hermosísima no en balde es la encarnación de un Arcángel. Cálmate hermano, yo me encargo del Casanova.-

Perséfone ahora bailaba con Dokho, ya que el efecto del brebaje le hizo ver a un magnifico maestro de luz que vivía en el cuerpo del caballero de libra. Su madre quien ahora compartía charlas con Shion y Gaia miraba deleitada como su hija aceptaba y apreciaba a su actual pareja.

Mientras Hades intentaba con su más sereno y disimulado semblante sacar al coscolino de su hermano de ahí. Ares no tardaría en notar algo raro en el comportamiento de su tío y su padre y de inmediato fue a percatarse que todo fuera en orden.

Aunque a escasos centímetros se dio cuenta que algo andaba raro.

-Ahora que paso?-

Zeus al mirarle reaccionaria perplejo.

-Como jodidos es que sigues siendo un chiquillo loco y malcriado?-

Ares solo levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-Pero qué…?-

De inmediato el rostro de Zeus se volvió furioso al ver a Hera (quien se veía radiante) en brazos de un moreno que a su juicio era mucho más hermoso que ni los mismos ángeles.

-Cómo puede haberme cambiado por …-

Hades le hacia una seña a Ares y este comprendió que había que esconder las incoherencias de su padre.

-Fue Franck otra vez?-

-Y cómo es que adivinas?-

-En serio que yo le voy a…-

Su frase se vio interrumpida al ver a Enio de pie en plena pista de baile danzando una melodía romántica y melosa con…

Ares estaba histérico.

-Franck! Te voy a matar, hijo de la gran puta! Deja a mi hermanita!-

Así a Marte se le olvido el problema de su padre y hasta de sus odiosas nueras, y dejo al pobre de Hades con un Zeus necio que no dejaba en segundos de quejarse por haber sido abandonado por su ex y en breves instantes cambiaba de opinión admirando la belleza de toda fémina que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Todas las luciérnagas le parecían exquisitas y las amazonas igual, todas casadas o solteras eso a él le daba igual con que no fuesen sus hijas, porque a ellas siempre les vería como sus bebes.

En instantes vio a Mitchelle quien bailaba pegada a Kanon y a Eliana que comenzaba a besarse con al caballero Afrodita.

-Cielos están tan hermosas que me acuesto con todas a la vez. Quiero una cama redonda!-

Hades comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Quieres calmarte estoy pensando que necesitas ver un psiquiatra.-

-Oye ahora que lo veo bien, mi Perséfone es una niña aun para ti.-

Perséfone, quien bailaba en los brazos de Dokho, se veía ante los ojos de su padre como una pequeña e inocente creatura. Hades comenzó a tragar saliva al ver que su hermano cambiaba su semblante y se volvía agresivo.

-Tu! Ahora entiendo porque Deméter te acuso de pedófilo! Como has podido convencerme de que te diera a mi hija, si es solo una chiquilla!-

Peor que tener a un Dios borracho o drogado es tener a uno con alucinaciones y peor aún es uno que ve el alma de sus hijas como eternas niñitas. Fueron cuestión de minutos en lo de Shion se percató que la cercanía de Hades con Zeus se veía demasiado sospechosa y con toda la delicadeza y educación propia de él, salió corriendo a darles alcance. A escasos metros pudo leer los ojos de frustración de Hades y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que improvisar. A la velocidad de la luz, Shion presiono cierto punto en la nuca de Zeus y le dejo de inmediato inconsciente. Entre él y Hades le sujetaron fuerte, mientras que la novia les miraba un tanto confundida al ver cómo le llevaban casi arrastrando. El Patriarca tenía explicaciones para todo.

-Tranquilos chicos, el pobre bebió de más y necesita irse a descansar.-

Hades y Shion daban su más forzada sonrisa a los novios mientras que juntos llevaban al borrachito de descanso a su habitación. El peli negro se sintió relajado.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.-

-Hombre, señor Hades ya sabe que para eso estamos.-

Esos tres desaparecieron por un breve tiempo mientras que en medio de la pista de baile Enio y Franck se daban tremendos agarrones, delante de las caras de infarto de los géminis y sus esposas. Kanon se comunicaba discretamente con su hermano.

-Has algo que es nuestra tía y si la dejamos Dionisio se la va a terminar merendando!-

-Créeme hermano la merienda es lo de menos, atrás de ti llega el plato fuerte.-

-El que?-

Justo al voltearse Kanon se percató de que su padre venía con todas las intenciones de realizar actos nada pacíficos contra esos dos. Había que reaccionar rápido antes de que la fiesta terminase convirtiéndose en una nueva guerra santa.

El gemelo menor busco la respuesta en la super inteligencia de su esposa y bueno ella como siempre saldría con una solución radical y estresante. Mitchelle observo que a su derecha bailaban junto a Artemisa e Iris, Alex y sus amigos los especialistas en la moda. De inmediato dio un giro cambiando de pareja dejando a su esposo en brazos del mejor amigo de Alex, Roberto, quien estaba fascinado en brazos de Kanon. En ese instante ella le dijo algo al oído a Alex y Kanon le gritaba vía cosmos.

-Estás loca! Sácame de aquí que no ves que este me quiere desflorar! Mitchy Auxilio!-

Roberto miraba insinuante a Kanon, este quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero era imposible hacerlo ya que el joven no lo soltaba ni dado.

Mitchelle seguía hablando con Alex, pero aun así se dio tiempo para contestarle a su esposo por cosmos.

-No seas ridículo, es hora que se te quite lo homofóbico. Estos chicos son encantadores y más vale que te portes como es debido.-

Kanon sudaba -Pero mi muñequita…-

-Pero nada y anda ya suelta el cuerpo que viene la lambada y yo voy a por el loco de tu padre!-

El ritmo se volvió estilo candente y Mitchelle bailo rápido pasando de los brazos de Alex a los de Ares cortándole el paso.

-A donde crees que vas viejito senil?-

Ares no daba crédito a lo rápido que la loca de su nuera lo había interceptado.

-Qué diablos haces y que hiciste con mi hijo?!-

Ver a Kanon bailando con otro hombre hizo que Enio pasase a segundo plano y ahora quería salvar el bienestar de su podre chico.

Mitchelle era rápida y fuerte, en medio segundo movió las piernas y casi arrastro a Ares junto a Kanon y entonces pronuncio las palabras mágicas.

-Cambio de pareja!-

Kanon se relajó al recibir de regreso a su mujer, y Roberto se fue feliz a atrapar al delicioso padre de los gemelos, mientras que Mitchelle le amenazo vía cosmos, mientras le envió un pequeño rayito de su poder, mismo que se estrelló en el trasero de Ares y le ardió hasta el alma.

-Agredes al chico y te juro que sacare todo mi potencial y te estrelló contra el muro! Queda claro?!-

Si había alguien a quien Ares había aprendido a respetar y temer en la antigua guerra contra Eris, esa era a la verdadera personalidad de Mitchelle. Así que el Dios trago saliva y vio su orgullo humillado al tener que bailar con un chico quien le miraba con ojos de amor. Saori estaba tan feliz que no se aguantó y le grito por cosmos a Ángela, quien tenía rato fotografiando el evento.

-Angie, te lo suplico solo una para el recuerdo. Por favor!-

Ángela miro a Shaka y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno y porque no?-

Para cuando Ares quiso ubicar a su hermana en la pista de baile, ya era demasiado tarde. Enio y Franck habían desaparecido de aquel sitio. Y él era retratado en uno de los momentos más humillantes de su eterna existencia.

El tiempo siguió su curso, canción tras canción había unos borrachos de alcohol y otros con algo más que alcohol en la sangre.

Graciela comenzaba a hacer disimuladas pero insinuantes caricias en el pecho de su ahora esposo.

-Gracie, nos van a ver.-

-Ya quiero irme a… -

La chica le beso de manera insinuante, Shura estaba complacido casi amanecía y estaba seguro que su mujer había tenido la boda de sus sueños, mientras que él por fin tenia por esposa al ángel de su vida.

Algunas parejas comenzaban a irse a descansar, otras aun bebían y charlaban en las mesas. Sorrento estaba medio borracho y sentó a su Constanza en sus piernas para hablarle al oído.

-Ya eres mía, solo mía, mi más hermosa melodía del alma.-

En un ambiente de besos y caricias insinuantes el flautista y su ángel se vieron interrumpidos por un suave murmullo. Saori y Saga estaban detrás de ellos y la peli morada llevaba un sobre en su mano.

-Chicos es para ustedes, es nuestro regalo. Bueno el de todos.-

Sorrento abrió el sobre y se encontró unos billetes de avión con destino libre, tenían un mes para viajar por el mundo entero además dentro había una tarjeta de crédito y una carta de felicitaciones firmada por todos caballeros, dioses y ángeles.

-La tarjeta tiene dinero suficiente para que puedan disfrutar de su viaje, disfrútenlo todo está incluido.-

Julián llegaba detrás con Gaby ambos estaban contentos al ver el rostro de asombro de la pareja. El joven millonario le hablo a la novia.

-Podrán ir a donde quieran y hacerlo como quieran.-

Los seis decidieron salir juntos del salón, ya era tarde y todos añoraban un merecido reposo. Mu y Shaina fueron de las ultimas parejas en despedirse, ellos habían pasado un buen momento con Ángelo y Marín y con los estilistas y modistas, quienes tenían ya una hora de haberse ido a descansar.

Ahora todos juntos caminaban entre los muros de la enorme finca buscando desesperadamente la ubicación de sus respectivas habitaciones. Shaina tardo como quince minutos en poder encontrar la dichosa llave, estaba tan borracha que ya ni veía. Mu estaba más cariñoso de lo normal, además de medio mareado, y no dejaba de besar el cuello de su mujer justo hasta que escucho un grito bastante familiar.

-Ven acá reverendo cabron te juro que en cuanto te atrape te meto mi lanza por el culo!-

Del susto de escuchar aquella amenaza la pareja sintió que el alcohol se les bajo, y ambos corrieron al centro del jardín en donde encontraron a Dionisio desnudo quien corría a toda velocidad seguido por un furioso Ares quien realmente llevaba una lanza de fuego.

Mu solo se rasco la cabeza.

-Shaina creo que es la última vez que bebemos tanto.-

La cobra ni pudo contestar, ya que segundos después escucho otro grito por desgracia era otra voz divinamente conocida.

-Ah por todos nosotros! Hades! Poseidón auxilio!-

Ahora la pareja se fue a toda velocidad a la otra esquina de la finca y ahí se encontraron a Zeus corriendo desnudo y perseguido por un enamorado y seductor Alex quien llevaba solo un tanga de leopardito mientras le gritaba al Dios.

-Papito no te vayas, recuerda que según tu soy tu gatita traviesa!-

Después escucharon una que otra risita y al levantar sus rostros apreciaron a Wilbur y Winona sentados en una cornisa riendo como locos ante los sucesos. Mu dejo sentada en una banca a Shaina, quien estaba casi en shock, mientras que él se tele transportaba cerca de los Pixies.

-Ustedes dos que han hecho?-

Wilbur se doblaba de la risa mientras que Winona le mostro al lemuriano un frasquito de vidrio que ella llevaba en su mano. Los ojos de Mu se abrieron como platos cuando la chiquitina hablo.

-No hay nada más divertido, que agregar a un licor de visión del alma, unas gotitas de alucinaciones de nuestra propia formula. Después de todo Gaia nos dijo de portarnos bien con los caballeros de Athena, pero nunca nos prohibió fastidiar a los dioses que quisiéramos.-

Shaina y Mu juraron silencio total sobre los hechos que habían presenciado aquella noche de boda. Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, las bodas son eventos ultra radiactivos que traen consecuencias sobre la integridad moral y física, sobre todo de sus invitados.

Mu reflexionaba.

-Shaina te amo.-

-Y yo a ti mi caballero dorado.-

-Dime después de todas nuestras experiencias en nupcias, te volverías a casar conmigo?-

Shaina lo pensó un segundo y después le respondió.

-Siempre y cuando el señor Dionisio nos bendiga con su encantadora compañía.-

Así deleitándose de los primeros rayos del astro rey la pareja se sentó en una banca del centro del jardín y presencio otro hermoso amanecer.


End file.
